Fooling With Black Blood
by maneponyart
Summary: An alternate take when Maka is under the influence of the black blood against Crona trying to find the good in him. Modified the manga story making this a little more hardcore. Not abridged, but extended. Cut the unimportant stuffs out. A little messy though.


**My alternate take when Maka fought Crona under the influence of the black blood in order reach Crona's wavelengths. Decided to make the scene a bit more hardcore to show how much pain one can suffer without having any pain and fear. The context remain the same during this part of the main story. Extra stabbings, blood, and such. Pretty nasty. I like to add those paragraphs. **

**No reason to cover the redemption parts.**

**Crona's a boy in this one. Nothing else.**

**Excuse my writing and grammar. Doing my best.**

* * *

It begins when Maka is laughing maniacally after kicking Crona off the scenery. Soon, they're both laughing.

Demon: "Let's go."

Maka is feeling the effects and is unaware of her sanity. She wobbles around like a clueless drunk person. "It's all just...so funny, you know!?"

Crona is annoyed by her new-found behavior. "Quit it! Stop!" He tries to tell her to stop with all that giggling and wobbling, only ending up receiving a scythe slash on the back of his neck by Maka.

Blood spilled from him. "Stop that!" Crona retaliates by swinging the sword towards the girl, which she dodges. He took another swing which was deflected by the shaft. "Hold still. Quit laughing!" Finally, he took a third swing narrowly striking Maka's right cheek causing a cut. It's the same spot where Maka received the cut from Medusa shortly ago narrowly avoiding her arrow attacks. The black blood healed it up, but reopened.

Maka took her turn impaling Crona's chest with the scythe tip when he didn'tt seeing it coming. This knocked the swordsman down on the floor. Blood marks appear on the floor. She made a few more stabbings on him while's he's down, giving an unfair advantage. "That's not fair! Stop that, you girl! I said stop!"

Maka steps back from Crona dancing and wobbling around not caring what's going to happen next. Blood was dripping from the scythe tip. Crona gets up, still annoyed by Maka's behavior.

"I don't like wobbly...giggles!" He jabs his sword upwards onto Maka's forehead while she is not paying any attention to him.

Maka made a blank stare feeling no effect from the tip of the blade stabbed an inch onto her forehead. She pulls the blade out with her hand dislodging it, places the side of the blade under Crona's chin while he's still holding the hilt, and high-kick at full force with the blade end pushed into Crona's neck launching him across the hall landing on a pillar. "That's too bad. I like it." Visible cuts form across the swordsman's neck, alongside with other places.

A big black scab mark formed on Maka's forehead from the stab. Her black blood drips out running down between her eyes, through her nose, and down into her lips. She touches her face and looks at her fingers covered with blood. "Hey, it's black!" While at it, she sticks her tongue upwards licking the blood on her upper her lip. "Yummy!"

Soul: "What is up with this?! She really lost it now!" As Soul is dragged into struggling from the madness.

Maka still has the upper-hand. She picks up Crona by the hair, drags his face downwards against the pillar wall until he's slammed on the floor. Crona's face is badly bruised with scab marks and a bloody nose.

Not really. His black blood doesn't leave too many marks. To make that happen, Maka gave another punishing on Crona. Same as before, but by grabbing his face and slamming him down against the scythe blade feeling the sharpness of the cold metal blade cutting his face open. A bloody cut form on from his side of his right eye, across his nose, and down to his left cheek.

Crona's turn this time He slams his blade upward hitting both of Maka's armpits while was she giggling again off guard. Maka sinks under her own weight on the sword looking like she's knocked down. Nope, just another maniac slasher smile. Not impressed of that attack.

Maka: "C'mon, you call that a hit!"

Crona is becoming fed up with Maka's wobbly behavior. The girl keeps taunting him being a complete weakling. He couldn't take the bullying and giggling anymore. He changes tactics by punching Maka in the face instead. It was an effective hit which dazed the girl causing her back to turn. "Woah...I can see the stars..." Nothing really hurt when punching something hard as lead from someone who is hard as lead, but still enough to cause stars on Maka.

Maka is still dazed spinning around not knowing where to go while making a few giggles. Crona makes his chance to strike hard. He stretches his arm out and jabs at Maka's back while turned, only reaching an inch deep due to how the blood hardens the body.

Maka: "Is that all you got?", said the girl. "I can do better!"

"Shut up you dumb girl!" Crona rotates his right wrist inverting the grip and brings his left hand to the end of the hilt not caring that one of Ragnarok's spikes is located there. He bends his knees down giving momentum, then at full force, thrusts the sword perpendicularly with both hands allowing the blade to travel through Maka from her back and exiting through her chest.

Crona managed to impale Maka with the sword. It went all the way only stopping where the hilt guard reaches the girl's back.

Maka froze in shock realizing that she was impaled by Crona's sword. She saw her blood everywhere. It dripped down from her chest, covered up Ragnarok, and pooled on the floor. Her irises shrank, her mouth froze open, and coughed up a lot of blood. Everything was turning dark on Maka. Her muscles ceased causing her head to tilt down with her bangs covering up her eyes and pigtails swinging at eye level, her arms fall motionlessly, and loses her grip dropping Soul on the floor with her open hands pointing downwards.

Vital signs disappear from Maka as she's lying lifeless with only the sword keeping her weight up as Crona is laughing his victory of insanity.

"M-maka, nooooo! Don't die on me!" Soul screamed in shock, seeing his partner being impaled by Crona. Maka, lying there dead and skewered. A worse way than getting slashed across the chest. This was an instant mortal wound with nothing he could do about it.

This looks like this is the end for Maka...

The little demon was entertained. "Looks like this is going somewhere."

**But, nope.** **The blood is still black, remember?**

Maka regains consciousness. _"Fooled ya!"_

This actually caught Maka by surprise. The impalement rendered her unconscious. At first, the way Maka reacted, it looked like she suffered a deadly impact and was going to die. She was good at fooling others.

The girl laughs it off and compliments Crona that it felt really good and managed to make a dent. "hihihi...that was pretty good, Crona! I really blacked out. Woah, I can see the blade from up front! Is that my blood on it? Wow, I'm really bleeding! Your sword is completely black!" In this state, this kind of cursed power would make Maka laugh it off or annoy her at worst. Crona's case? Victim of bullying.

Checking the status of Maka, along with Soul worrying about her condition (and himself). The sword was drenched with her black blood from the tip to the girl's chest and it is still dripping. She unbuttons her black coat checking herself finding out that a lot of blood stained her yellow sweater vest. It's going to be one hell of a laundry day, if it weren't for the big hole torn open. Maka was still coughing up a lot of blood as if a vampire choked on his morsel.

Maka laughs it off. "Is that all you can do? Make me bleed more!"

Soul: "Come on, Maka. Snap out of it!"

Crona, still holding the blade tightly and still annoyed, twists the blade and crank it vertically causing more blood to spray out of Maka's chest and staining her vest even more, trying to make her feel pain, but no effect. "Stop wobbling out of my grip!"

To make matters worse for Maka, Crona picks the girl up with the sword trying to torture her swinging her around and over his head skewing her more. Her black blood sprayed everywhere. (Picture DBZ when Krillin got impaled and tortured by Frieza's horn. Close enough)

The girl still smiles with enthusiasm with blood pouring down her lips (and elsewhere). It's her turn to fight back. She elbows Crona and headbutts behind at his head causing him to lose grip of the hilt and dazed from her hit. Maka is back on her feet, but dazed too.

She wobbles a few feet sideways trying to pick up the scythe while Crona is trying to regain balance avoiding a fall. The sword is still impaled through Maka. Realizing that she now has possession of the sword carrying it under her own weight, away from Crona's hands. Before picking up Soul from the ground, she clumsily tries to pull the blade out from behind removing the annoyance and having the opportunity to wield it, but she was unable to do so with the sword securely in there and the black blood is congealing.

Soul: "Get that sword out, Maka! Snap out of it!" You want to open that wound? Oh, Black blood of course.

Still with the blade sticking out of her chest, realizing she can can just use her body. If she can't wield the sword, she could just use her chest against the unarmed Crona. "Look! I got a sword sticking out of my chest. I can swing myself to hit you. [picks up Soul] And now I have two weapons!" She swings the scythe at Crona while regaining his balance.

She alternates between the scythe and the sword. Crona has nothing to defend himself with, but his hardened hands. After a few strikes, Maka thrusts her chest onto Crona while holding the hilt sticking out from the other end. She was able to impale Crona with no struggle, now both of them are skewered by Ragnarok. "We can become skewered barbeque meat, Crona!"

At least Maka is still holding Soul. "Becoming a skewered barbeque meat is not part of the plan, Maka!"

Crona regained upperhand by kicking Maka out removing the sword from himself. The kick launched the girl, still with the sword, onto a pillar. Crona struggle-ly pulls Ragnarok out of the girl's torso placing his foot on the girl as leverage. "Finally! I won't let you take possession of my sword!" Maka's use of the sword didn't last long...and much to Ragnarok's annoyance.

"That was fun!" They continue on with the fight becoming equal opponents with no upper hand now. Both are just dancing around striking their opponent leaving each other open for an attack. Only metal clinging sounds instead of flesh resulting from each slashing strike.

Soul: "So this is madness!"

Demon: "It doesn't let them feel fear at all. They've denied their opponent's souls and themselves too. It entertaining to see them skewering themselves up and suffering from mortal damage."

Maka: "Give me something new! Why don't you try something else? Any other ideas like pulling out my eyeball or chopping off my tongue?"

Soul: "Maka, what are you doing? Cutting your tongue off is not why you went into madness." Demon: "So entertaining..."

Maka sticks her tongue out with her fingers taunting Crona with it. Crona is eeping out in fear and disturbance. Tears and snot running down his face. Maka jumps onto Crona's back and biting his head with toon physics applied.

Soul: "Now I'm going to be sucked into madness!"

Sane Maka is able to communicate with Soul. "This is embarrassing..." Seeing her insane self biting Crona's head and licking the bite marks around it.

Able to find Crona's soul, Maka is able to find Crona's mental state which is a dried up beach.

* * *

**Scene skip**

**Let's end this quick.**

Now Maka is able to recover Crona's mental state of sanity. She erased the closed circle.

Maka regains consciousness and seeing Crona losing control. She gave a hug to calm him down from a soul reject, Crona regains sanity and the feeling of friendship.

Ragnarok bullies Crona realizing this act of friendship, Maka gets bullied, Crona punches him, Ragnarok bullies him again, Maka and Soul leaves them behind and pursue on preventing the kishin revival.

Now continue on with the mission.

Soul: "How are your wounds, Maka?"

Maka: "My wounds are healed. All those scabs are gone. The black blood disappeared."

Soul: "Except the holes on your clothes."

Maka looks at her shirts. "I really got a big hole there. Time to throw these away. Glad the blood disappeared. I was really bleeding!" She checks the bare skin on her chest. "Thank, god it's healed. No big scar."

Soul: "I'm glad. I love your creamy skin."

Maka: "Good, I can still have a modeling career." *wink*

They continue on rushing to the other end. Maka buttons up her coat, her blouse, and fix up her necktie. "We can catch up with Kid and Black Star!"


End file.
